elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hyundai elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Hyundai elevator. Indonesia Bali *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa Dua (1990) *Mulia Resort Nusa Dua (2012) *St. Regis Bali, Nusa Dua *Ngurah Rai International Airport - International Terminal (2013-2014) *Ohana Kuta Hotel *The Vira Bali Hotel, Kuta *Bali Dynasty Resort, Kuta *Matahari Dept. Store Kuta Square (1990s) *Kuta Angel Hotel (2012) *Hard Rock Hotel Bali (1993) *Beachwalk Shopping Center (2011-2012) *Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort (2011-2012) *The Aroma's of Bali Hotel and Residence (2010) *Champlung Mas Hotel *Mall Bali Galleria (2009 and 2013, all additional elevator) *Siloam Hospital - Lippo Plaza Sunset (2012) *Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel (2011) *Ramada Camakila Resort *Ping Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Harris Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Anantara Resort Seminyak (2009) *Neo Hotel Petitenget (2014) *Prima Medika Hospital, Denpasar *Sanglah General Hospital, Denpasar **Wing Amerta **Mahottama Rooms *Surya Husada Hospital, Denpasar *Puri Ayu Hotel, Denpasar (2008) *The Grand Santhi Hotel, Denpasar (2007) *Mal Denpasar *Graha Sewaka Dharma, Denpasar (2013) *Ace Hardware Gatsu, Denpasar *Manuaba Hospital, Denpasar *Fairmont Sanur Beach (2012) Old Hyundai elevator.jpg|One of the elevators at Ayodya Resort Bali. This is elevator PE 3 located in the North Wing. Hyundai elevators AJSH.JPG|Hyundai elevators at Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel, Bali (photographed on 4th floor) Hyundai MRL elevator.JPG|A Hyundai MRL elevator in Ramada Camakila Resort, Bali. Hyundai elevators FairmontSanur.JPG|The main elevators at Fairmont Sanur Beach, Bali. Bandung *Grand Panghegar *Hotel Scarlet Dago *Gramedia Merdeka *Hotel Mutiara *Sentosa Hospital *Melinda Hospital 2 *Amaroossa Hotel Bandung *Prodia Wastu Kencana *Hotel Corsica *G.H. Universal Hotel *Piset Square *Alam Permai Hotel (no longer working) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Village (1996)Scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai in 2014. Service elevators (East and West) have been partially modernized by Pillar. *Emporium Pluit Mall (2009) *Green Bay Pluit Bayview Apartments (2013) **Gardenia Tower **Edelweiss Tower **Heliconia Tower *Green Bay Pluit Coastview Apartments (2013) **Akasia Tower **Cendana Tower **Dahlia Tower *Aston Marina, Jakarta (2010) *The Honey Lady, Pluit *Apartemen Robinson (1995, modernized) *ITC Mangga Dua *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (replacement from a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator) *Mall Kelapa Gading *Harris Hotel Kelapa Gading *Kelapa Gading Hypermall *Fashion Hotel Jakarta, Sawah Besar *Orchardz Hotel Industri, Gunung Sahari Central Jakarta *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2006) *MRCCC Siloam Hospital (2012) *Museum Gajah/Museum Nasional (1990s) *The Djakarta Theater (car park) *Ibis Tamarin *DoubleTree by Hilton Jakarta Diponegoro *Grand Mercure Jakarta Harmoni (2012) *Golden Truly (2010) *Evasari Pramuka Hospital (1980s) *Hotel Grand Cempaka (1997) *Metro Atom Plaza Pasar Baru (replacement from 1990s Goldstar and 1990s Hyundai elevator) *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kemayoran (2014) *MGK Mega Kemayoran 80s Hyundai hallindicators.jpg|1980s Hyundai elevator at Evasari Pramuka Hospital, Central Jakarta. West Jakarta *Lindeteves Trade Center *favehotel LTC Glodok *HWI Lindeteves (2013, replacement from 1991 GoldStar elevators) *Citicon Tower (2012)These buildings have Helias destination dispatch elevators. *IPEKA International Christian School *Electronic City Puri Indah *Sumber Waras Hospital *Roxy Square *Central Park Mall (vehicle elevators) East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Lippo Mall Kemang (2012) *SPH Kemang Village (2012) *Kemang Village Residences (KVR) (2012) **The Ritz KVR **The Cosmopolitan KVR **The Empire KVR **The Infinity KVR **The Tiffany KVR **The Intercon KVR **The Bloomington KVR *Arion Swiss-Belhotel Kemang *favehotel Kemang *Denpasar Residence (2010) *Pasar (Plaza) Mayestik (2012) *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus *Citadines Apartment and Hotel, Kuningan *The H Tower, Kuningan *Graha Iskandarsyah, Blok-M (modernized from Lift Munich elevators) Hyundai elevators RS Mayapada JKT.jpg|Hyundai elevators at Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus, South Jakarta. Yogyakarta *Hotel Tentrem (2014) *Harper Mangkubumi Hotel (2014) *Ibis Yogyakarta Malioboro (1997) *Grage Ramayana Hotel (2012) *Grage Jogja Hotel *Ibis Styles Yogyakarta *Novotel Yogyakarta (1997) *Bethesda Hospital *Horison Ultima Riss Hotel (2012) Surabaya *Al-Akbar Mosque *Ciputra World SurabayaHas the longest escalators (shuttle escalators) in Indonesia and Southeast Asia. **Ciputra World Hotel Surabaya **The Vue Apartment *Husada Utama Hospital *Everbright Hotel *Pullman Surabaya City Center Hotel *Eastcoast Center *Ascott Waterplace Surabaya *Waterplace Residence Towers A-F *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (Residences, 1995) *Tunjungan Plaza 3 (1996) *Tunjungan Hotel *Citihub Hotel @Tunjungan *Electronic Engineering Polytechnic Institute of Surabaya - S2 Building *ITC Mega Grosir *Pasar Atom Mall *Hotel Santika Premiere Gubeng *ICBC Basuki Rahmat *Midtown Hotel Surabaya *Marvell City Surabaya Makassar *Living Plaza *Phinsi Tower UNM *MTC Karebosi *Grand Hotel Aryaduta *Golden Hotel Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 3, Cengkareng, Banten (2009) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, South Tangerang, Banten *Livingworld Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2010) *Omni Hospital, Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten *Siloam Hospitals Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang, Banten *Aryaduta Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang, Banten (1995) *TangCity Mall, Tangerang, Banten *Novotel Tangerang, Banten *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Ekonomi (Faculty of Economy), Depok *Hermina Pandanaran Hospital, Semarang *Malang Town Square, Malang *Soekarno's Cemetery Library, Blitar *Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman (Sepinggan) Airport, Balikpapan South Korea Seoul *Park Hyatt Seoul, Seoul *ASEM Convention Center, Seoul *Hyundai Hyperion Tower 101 and 102 Dong, Seoul (2002) *Seoul Asan Medical Center, Seoul *D-Cube City, Seoul (2011) *National Museum of Korea, Seoul (2003) *The War Memorial of Korea, Seoul (2011) *I'PARK Mall, Seoul (2004) Gangwan-Do *I'PARK, Wonju City, Gangwan-Do (2007) *Hyundai Academy Plaza, Wonju City, Gangwon-Do (2009) *Dongbo Nobility Tower Gold, Wonju City, Gangwan-Do (2008) *City&Forest 2nd Apartment, Wonju City, Gangwan-Do (2015) *Joong Ang Medical Center, Wonju City, Gangwan-Do (2009) *AK Plaza, Wonju City, Gangwan-Do *Wonju City Hall, Gangwan-Do (2007) *Wonju Severance Christian Hospital, Gangwan-Do Others *Incheon International Airport, Incheon *Several Hyundai Department Stores across South Korea *Several Hyundai Apartments across South Korea *Several Lotte Department Stores across South Korea Philippines *All SM shopping malls *Robinson's Galleria, Quezon City *Fisher Mall, Quezon City *Techno Park Hotel, Quezon City (2005) *Jade Valley Restaurant, Quezon City *Summit Ridge, Tagaytay City Thailand ฺBangkok * Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (2014) * Klongthom Corner, Bangkok * Chulalongkorn University, Bangkok (Faculty of Science) * Nasa Vegas Complex Tower, Bangkok * Big C Jumbo Ratburana, Bangkok Other cities * Big C Chaengwatana (Gongsuun), Nonthaburi * Mike Shopping Mall, Pattaya, Chonburi * Suksapan Panit Om-Noi, Nakhon Pathom * Market Village Suvarnabhumi, Samut Prakarn (Carpark elevators) Other countries *Terminal 1 Shopping Centre, Seremban, Malaysia *Jin Man Lou Restaurant, Kota Bharu, Malaysia *Sun Hing Building, Mong Kok, Hong Kong, China (2004)Hyundai Electric Traction Lift/Elevator (YouTube) *Innotel Baton Rouge, Dhaka, Bangladesh *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower, Istanbul, Turkey *UNIQ Istanbul Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *Rixos Hotel, Eskişehir, Turkey *Sahlavim Community Center, Modi'in Maccabim Reut, Israel (2013) *La Park Shopping Center, Holon, Israel *Sheba TelHaShomer Medical Center, Ramat Gan, Israel *Hotel Melia Santiago de Cuba, Cuba *Saratoga Hotel, Havana, Cuba *Novotel Sydney on Darling Harbour, Sydney, Australia (1990)Slightly refurbished with Dewhurst fixtures. Maintained by Liftronic. Category:Notable elevator installations